


crowded street

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: A drabble request for the prompts: "holding your hand tight out of reflex when you are in a crowd" and "adjusting the pace they walk in so you can catch up"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511978
Kudos: 24





	crowded street

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't able to write much lately, but I wrote a few drabbles over on [Tumblr](https://buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com/) .

The streets of New York tend to be quite crowded, but today feels like every citizen decided to go out. 

You instantly regret not taking up Happy’s offer to give you a ride. You figured, since the interview the team is giving will take place only a few blocks away from the Tower, you might as well just walk there instead of getting stuck in traffic. Silly you.

As you try to shove your way through the flood of people around you, you keep your eyes on Bucky some feet away from you. He didn’t want to take part in the interview - he thinks they’re awkward and he would rather stay at home and recover from a recent not-so-smooth mission. 

Unfortunately for him, he is Sam’s right hand and he absolutely has to be there. Unfortunately for you, you are a member of the new PR team that was created for the Avengers and you were chosen to persuade Bucky to leave the Tower.

For someone who didn’t even _want_ to go, Bucky sure is walking fast and you worry you will loose him and get stomped any moment now. You’re going to be a late and in major trouble and you just know it. A teenager with his nose in his phone walks straight into you and you absolutely _lose_ it.

“Hey! Watch it!” You scold the kid loudly, drawing the attention of a few passers-by.

The boy is about to argue back, when a hand on your shoulder tugs you a step away from him

“Sorry ‘bout that.” Bucky says and the kid shrugs and walks away. “You’re really jumpy in crowds, aren’t you?” He gives you a smile and stirs you back towards your destination.

“I don’t like being shoved around.” You complain with a pout.

“Hm. You sure about that?” He smirks at you over his shoulder, which makes you sputter and stutter, and jab him in the ribs.

So maybe the two of you had a sweet little secret, but he didn’t have to call you out on it. You stick out your tongue stubbornly, which only makes him laugh more.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Bucky offers you his hand, which you take gratefully, since his presence naturally makes the crowds part. 

You notice he makes an effort to match your pace, which no matter how much you try, you can never be as fast as a super soldier. 

You also notice this is the first time the two of you are holding hands in public, which makes a dumb grin grow on your face.


End file.
